Final Clash Arc
The Final Clash Arc is the tenth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series. It is also the last arc in the Ragnarök Saga. Plot The arc begins when Nijima planned on getting Natsu Tanimoto to join the Shinpaku Alliance, but was turned down. Natsu told Kenichi that he should prepare for the Odin, Berserker, and Freya (also known as the Three of Cards) who are the original members of Ragnarök. Kenichi, Miu, and Natsu saw a fat Loki with some Ragnarök members against the Shinpaku Alliance with Hermit. Hermit forced the Ragnarök members to retreat with Nijima telling them to spread the word that Hermit joined the Shinpaku Alliance. In reality, the Hermit that won was actually Siegfried in disguise. Siegfried explained that he joined because Nijima gave him some ideas for music. Natsu turned down Nijima’s offer to join again, but Siegfried believes that Natsu will join the Shinpaku Alliance. Father's Love At the dojo, Kenichi is training very hard to stand up against Ragnarök’s Three of Cards. However, his father, Mototsugu Shirahama, came with Honoka Shirahama to Ryōzanpaku to bring his son home. The masters had Kenichi do fake training, but Mototsugu didn’t believe it and thought they’re slacking off. So they showed him the actual training and made him decide to take Kenichi home with his new Hunting Rifle, Rotowski. Mototsugu was shooting at them, but easily dodged them. He took Kenichi and went near the hot springs for a way to escape. While dodging traps, he tells Kenichi that he’s not fit for fighting until a boulder came rolling at them. Kenichi managed to keep it in place long enough for Sakaki to break it with one punch. Mototsugu decided to let Kenichi before being knocked out by one of Shigure's traps. Fortunately, Kenichi was able to stay and showed him by opening the heavy door that Mototsugu couldn’t open. Reunion with Ryūto One day, Kenichi was getting ready and had to get his Yin-Yang Badge from Tōchūmaru. The only thing Kenichi remembers about it is that he got it by trading a cat badge with some girl. Kenichi and Miu kept talking about their childhoods until Miu remembered that she was the girl that gave Kenichi that Yin-Yang Badge. But Odin soon arrived and revealed himself as Kenichi’s childhood friend, Ryūto Asamiya. When they were kids, Ryūto forced Kenichi to take the Cat Badge he got from the vending machine. Miu came by and got a Yin-Yang Badge when she wanted the Cat Badge, but Kenichi traded her for it making them both happy. Three gang members showed up to the store and took lots of things from the store until Miu defeated them. Back to the present, Kenichi showed Ryūto that Miu was the one that defeated the three men and is sitting with them right now. Kenichi wanted Ryūto to stop the needless violence between Ragnarök and the Shinpaku Alliance, but the latter wants to prove superiority by fighting. Ryūto resumed his Odin persona and wanted to fufill the promise he and Kenichi made when they were children. The promise was that the winner will keep the Yin-Yang Badge. The battle began with Kenichi getting inside Odin’s Seikūken, but Odin knocked Kenichi down. Kenichi made numerous counter attacks, but Odin’s Seikūken neutralize all of Kenichi’s attacks and defeated him. Odin told Miu that he wanted Kenichi’s badge for revenge then left Kenichi with a dirty and bent Yin-Yang Badge as a symbol for defeat. Odin then told Kenichi before he left that he’ll destroy the Shinpaku Alliance. Back at the dojo, Hayato told Kenichi that he could learn more from defeat than victory. As Kenichi was training very hard to become stronger, the Elder decided to train Kenichi himself at the mountains. The other masters were surprised, since the Elder never took in a disciple. Kenichi then prepares to leave with the Elder at the mountains in Japan, but Akisame knows that Kenichi might be in danger. Black Valley Training At Kisara's hideout; Nijima, Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, and Siegfried came to invite Kisara and her gang to the Shinpaku Alliance. Nijima threatened her with photos of her with cats, but Siegfried destroyed them, since Siegfried believes blackmail is evil. Siegfried offers to let Kisara play with his 20 cats at his mansion if she joins. Kisara decides to join the Shinpaku Alliance to fight against Ragnarök. Nijima warns her that Berserker plans to attack the Shinpaku Alliance. 9 hours later at Yamigatani, Kenichi and the elder arrive to start the training. The Elder forbids Kenichi to do martial arts for a whole week. While Kenichi’s setting up camp, he keeps feeling something blow on him from behind. Kenichi had to find his own meal to survive in nature, but couldn’t catch any fish with his bare hands so he gathered nuts from the ground. Kenichi trained privately in at night only to waste energy needed for the day. Kenichi tried to steal the elder’s better tasting food, but got lost while chasing him. Kenichi was then found by a woodsman named Isshinsai Ogata. Back at the dojo, Akisame Kōetsuji was threatened with green bell peppers (which Akisame hates) by Miu and the other masters to reveal the danger Kenichi was in. Akisame told them that Kenichi may lose himself meaning that Kenichi may fall down the path of Asura. There was another disciple of Ryōzanpaku that was the same woodsman that saved Kenichi in the forest. However, Ogata fell into the path of Asura and killed a man so the elder banished him from the dojo. The Elder wanted Kenichi to see someone who has already stepped on the Asura Path. Kenichi was getting water for Ogata and put rocks in empty buckets for more training. Kenichi threw a rock at the bushes thinking the Elder was spying on Kenichi to scold him for disobedience. Unfortunately, it was a large bear and was about to eat Kenichi after attack him. Luckily, Ogata saved Kenichi, but brutally killed the bear which frightened Kenichi. Ogata then offered to train Kenichi, but the latter declined saying that he already has some great masters. Kenichi then drifted back to camp after falling from a cliff. Kenichi had to catch fish again, but this time he was successful and found out that wind was actually the Elder kicking from behind very fast. Kenichi’s training for the Seikūken begins. At Ogata's house, Ogata found out the Elder used him to get Kenichi on the peaceful path and puts on his hooded jacket to go the city. Berserker At Berserker's hideout, Loki was convincing Berserker to overthrow Odin as Ragnarök’s leader. Loki was making a bet on who should be more worthy to take Odin’s place as leader of Ragnarök by a card game. Berserker won with a royal flush while Loki sees Berserker as a very strong and clever fighter. Nijima continues failing to get Natsu to join the Shinpaku Alliance. Nijima is throwing a party for the joining of Shinpaku Alliance and Kisara's team. There are two parties, the captains at a restaurant and the underlings at Kisara's hideout. Seeing the captains' party was boring, Nijima heads to the underlings' party only to see them all massacred by Berserker. Kisara Vs. Freya At the shopping area of the city, Miu and the masters (minus the Elder) were shopping for groceries. Miu was away staring at kittens in a pet shop window until she bumps into Kisara. They were ambushed by Freya and the Valkyries when they heard Kenichi is away. Miu used her sweater to capture Freya's invisible weapon which was a long staff split apart and hidden in her jacket. Kisara told Miu to handle the Valkyries while she takes care of Freya. Kisara remember when Freya saved her from a big man in the past with one strike. Freya explained to Kisara that a woman using a weapon in battle could even defeat men. She also said in a battle with no protective gear and rules, there’s no difference in gender. However, Kisara left the Valkyries when she believed using weapons is sort of like cheating. Back in the present, Kisara told Freya that Kenichi inspired her to stay on the path of fighting without weapons when Kenichi stuck to his principles of not hitting women. Kisara tried hitting from all ranges, but Freya neutralized them all. Kisara thought it was impossible to win without weapons until she saw Miu defeat all of the Valkyries with her bare hands. Kisara changed the flow of battle by imitating Miu's movements which made her movements less stiff and releasing some aura. Kisara attacked from above only for her Axe Kick to be blocked, but Kisara used another kick on Freya and broke her staff. Miu and Kisara thought Freya would still fight, but Freya forfeited due to her staff being broken and staff users aren’t allowed to kill. Freya congratulated Kisara for becoming much stronger before leaving. Kisara collapsed from her injuries against Freya. Berserker's Massacre Berserker had knocked out Ukita while the former is keeping his foot on the latter and Takeda was sort of beaten up. Takeda threw a lot of punches, but couldn’t even touch Berserker. Ukita held one of Berserker's legs down for an opening, but it was just a scratch which got Berserker to get angry and damaged them even further. Luckily, Nijima showed up to save them by showing up and running away. Nijima managed to escape even while stripping to his whites to lure Berserker to a certain location. Berserker knew there was a hole and jumped over it, but Nijima opened up a hidden trap door. Matsui poured some glue on Berserker, but Berserker quickly jumped out of the trap. Just when Berserker was about to get Nijima, Siegfried showed up giving Nijima enough time to escape in the water. The masters came and saw Siegfried getting up by Berserker due to lack of counter attacks. Siegfried threw Berserker with him in the waters only to make the latter even angrier and defeat the former. Akisame rescued Siegfried and took him to the clinic for rest. Call Kenichi For Help At school, Natsu heard that the Shinpaku Alliance was going to be externinated by Ragnarök. Natsu felt a little lonely until Matsui showed up and gave him a map to the Shinpaku Alliance hideout. At Shinpaku's hideout, Matsui brought Nijima his PDA. Koga then came to give Nijima a bottle of Space Cola, but Nijima saw that Taichi Koga was a spy for Ragnarök by seeing the bottle already open and that he had contaminated the drink with laxative. Nijima had found that Ragnarök had already found their base. The Shinpaku Alliance tried to escape from the rear when the hideout was set on fire, but a lot of fake Lokis blocked Nijima’s path. Back at Yamigatani, Kenichi got a text message that the Elder thought was Nijima's last will before he dies. Kenichi's Seikūken training wasn’t complete, but the elder believes Kenichi is strong enough to take down any delinquent decides to take Kenichi back to save his friends. However, to get back faster, Kenichi has to ride on the Elder who is running on power lines for five hours. At Akisame's clinic, Siegfried and Kisara are recuperating, but the former wanted to help the Shinpaku Alliance and the latter wanted to see the conclusion of Ragnarök vs. Shinpaku Alliance. Loki's Plan Set Into Motion Back at Shinpaku's hideout, Nijima and Matsui were about to be captured until Thor showed up and decided to join the Shinpaku Alliance. Hermit also arrived to help, though he was just saying that he wanted to get revenge on Loki for using him. Ragnarök was about to run away until Odin and Berserker showed up. Loki then unveiled his big plan to take control of Ragnarök. First, Loki announced that Freya has been defeated and blames Odin for it. Then he brought some martial artist to replace the Eight Fists except himself as the Second Fist and Berserker as the First Fist. Nijima thought that the thinning numbers would be used to his advantage, but Berserker took down all the fists of “True” Ragnarök including Loki. Berserker was actually a spy to find out what Loki was doing. Ragnarök's henchmen got back to surrounding the Shinpaku Alliance. Odin knocked down Thor with a palm strike while Hermit had to focus on Berserker. Thor was about to be finished by another of Odin's palm strikes, but Kenichi returned. The elder went to the other side of the lake from the Shinpaku hideout to meet with the other masters, Miu, Kisara, and Siegfried. Miu set up picnic and Kensei Ma gave Siegfried a telescope to look at the battle from far away. Hermit Vs. Berserker When Berserker said he defeated the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance, Kenichi attacked him. Other Ragnarök members tried to attack from behind, but Kenichi used his Seikūken to knock them out instantly. Hermit stepped in to tell Kenichi that he will fight Berserker so Kenichi would save his strength for Odin. Hermit said he wanted to fight Berserker, since he never got his revenge on Loki, but Kenichi knew that Hermit wanted to save the Shinpaku Alliance. Berserker did jump kicks on Kenichi and Hermit, but barely scratched them. Hermit then hit Berserker hard enough to make bleed and told him to show how much Berserker improved. Berserker marked Hermit’s forehead with his thumb to show where the former's fist will land. Nijima told Kenichi that Berserker defeated many martial artists without learning any fighting styles. However, Hermit knocked down Berserker because of his advanced reflexes and intense training. Unfortunately, Berserker attacked from above and flipping kicks which Hermit can’t counter then kicked Hermit on the mark on his forehead. Hermit eventually countered and knocked Hermit down again, since he vows not to give up. The last hit on Hermit's forehead injured him even further while Berserker finally got serious for having fun for the very first time. Berserker went into Berserker Mode which made his attacks stronger and faster. But when Berserker was about to deliver the final blow, Hermit countered again when he saw an opening from Berserker’s exaggeration before the finishing move. Hermit continued to fight and even broke Berserker’s elbow to prove that hard work can overcome talent. Berserker slowly got up to attack, but Kenichi told him that he was too injured. After hearing Kenichi talk about there being masters that are much stronger than him, Berserker finally admitted defeat. Kenichi Vs. Odin (Final Rematch) Berserker warned Kenichi about Hermit, since Berserker's instincts told him to avoid fighting Odin no matter what. Berserker told Kenichi to give up, but knocked out Berserker as a penalty for losing. Kenichi prepares for his fight against Odin. At Ryozanapku's picnic, Miu noticed Siegfried was missing and then the masters told her Siegfried was swimming to help the Shinpaku Alliance. The elder decided to take him there, because of his stubbornness. Ryōzanpaku's masters then saw Ogata watching Kenichi's fight on one of the factory roofs wanting to see who is stronger. The fight starts with Kenichi and Odin's Seikūken flowing against each other. They were attacking each other, but they were all being avoided. Kenichi caught one of Odin's punches and threw him, but Odin got out of his jacket to escape. Kenichi told Odin that he wants to be strong to protect people. Odin ordered his men to take down what’s left of the Shinpaku Alliance, but Siegfried arrived to save Hermit. Then Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara’s men (though all beaten up) came to help and makes sure Kenichi only worries about Odin. Kenichi knocked Odin down by using the technique he learned from Miu. Kenichi wanted Odin to take off his glasses so he won’t go blind after his defeat, but that made Odin able to dodge all of Kenichi’s attacks. Like Odin for Norse Mythology, he is able to foresee any attacks coming at him with his Inner Eye and attacks with an invincible spear with 100% accuracy. Matsui tried to attack Odin from behind, but was struck when he got the Yin-Yang Badge that fell out of Odin's pocket. Sometime in the past, Ryūto practiced Karate, Boxing, and some Pancration. He fought in a fighting match, but was disqualified for continuing to beat his opponent, even after he was unconscious. Ryūto then witnessed Kensei, the Saint Fist, kill two men since he wanted to restore the old ways of martial arts. This inspired Ryūto to follow Kensei and create the deadly Ragnarök. Back in the present, Odin kept attacking through Kenichi's defenses. Siegfried helped by telling Kenichi that Odin needs to analyze Kenichi's rhythm which is why he did not use the Inner Eye at the beginning. Kenichi used the technique that defeated Siegfried, but Odin blocked it with both hands. Kenichi then changed his rhythm by imitating Apachai and successful attack Odin. When Odin got that rhythm down, Kenichi then imitated Sakaki to use Karate. He then imitated Kensei Ma, Shigure, and finally Akisame. But when Kenichi accidentally threw Odin's arm onto a loose nail, Odin then released his Sei and Dou energies. The masters explained to Miu that releasing the Sei and Dou energies will make the user stronger for a while, but at the cost of his or her’s body, mind, and soul. Back after Kenichi and Miu traded badges, Miu defeated the three men that were messing up the store. When one of them was about to attack Miu from behind, Kenichi used a whistle to warn her, but fainted from the knife that almost hit him. Hayato soon came and taught the men a lesson. Miu thought Ryūto saved her from being stabbed and thanked him. Ryūto decided he wanted the badge and fought Kenichi for it, but lost. Ryūto then spend a lot of money at the vending machine for a Yin-Yang Badge, but he felt it was not as good as Kenichi's. Ryūto was mad at Kenichi not for keeping the badge, but for giving him the victory even though Ryūto lost. Back in the present, Ogata wanted to take Kenichi as his disciple, but Ryōzanpaku masters wouldn’t let him. Odin thanked Kenichi for leading him down to the path of Asura. Even with Odin powered up, Kenichi was still standing and fought back. Suddenly, the after effects started to take a toll on Odin's body and Kenichi smashed him into the hideout. However, the Shinpaku hideout is just about to blow up. Odin complained about why Kenichi so much stronger is when he doesn’t have any talent and why he is always behind his back. Kenichi told him that Ryūto is his friend. Odin gave Kenichi back his badge and told the latter to tell Miu that Kenichi was the one that blew the whistle. Odin was rescued from the building by Ogata then Kenichi was saved by the elder. Ogata told the elder that Ryozanapku shouldn’t have the title for strongest, since Yami is moving. Before the building exploded, the other Ryōzanpaku masters attacked the fire to send the explosion up and away from everyone. The Elder dropped down in front of everyone with Kenichi telling everyone that Number One Disciple returned. Major Fights Story Impact *Kenichi's father, Mototsugu, visiting Ryōzanpaku was omitted from the anime. *This was the last arc to be shown in the anime. *Kisara and Thor both joined the Shinpaku Alliance. *Ogata warned Hayato about Yami coming. *Kenichi learns from Hayato about the Seikūken. *Kisara defeats Freya. *Loki was kickout of Ragnarök for his betrayal and was defeated by Berserker. *Hermit defeats Berserker. *Ragnarök has been defeated. References Navigation Category:Story arcs